


From Both Sides of The Fence

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pansexual Character, Parkour, Transgender, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Gabby never really understood why others were so picky about who they loved or who loved them. To Gabby, the world was a sea of potential partners. Despite their parents being open minded about his feelings on the matter, their eyes always said differently. Gabby was a freak.... something that shouldn't have existed to begin with. Follow Gabby's adventures in a path they chart for themselves.





	From Both Sides of The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> I am pansexual and Gabby is very near an dear to my heart.

Gabby's POV

I sit on the railing thinking about the day and where it would lead me. School wasn't an option anymore since I graduated. Home was too stressful. Mom and dad were getting tired of me switching between a boy and a girl all the time. So, here I was, sitting on a roof. I swing my legs and smile. I was Gabriel right now and I wanted to run and jump. To feel the air whip past my face as I tempted fate over and over. I knew it was only a matter of time before fate caught up to me. I get up and make a running start and jump across the gap between the buildings. I roll on the other side to avoid hurting myself. My parents may not understand why I keep changing, but I did. Each side of me had it's strengths....and it's weaknesses. I get up and stretch looking for my next jump. My phone rings and I check it. I sigh and answer it. "Yo" I say. "Gabby, where are you? You're late!" Mom says on the other side. I flinch. I forgot about that stupid therapist appointment. "Just lost track of time. I'll be there soon" I say and hang up. I sigh and put my phone away. I was avoiding the appointment on purpose and mom knew it. It was their idea to have me go. I didn't see anything wrong with how I was. I wish they would. I know that they say that they are understanding of how I feel but their eyes always say something else. Thinking about it now was probably what caused the accident....I should have been paying attention more. I would have never missed my mark otherwise. However, jumping across another gap, I lost focus and my grip on the building. I only remember thinking that the sky was so beautiful today as I fell to the ground below. I don't know who found me or how long I was laying there. I just felt....numb I guess. Another issue with how my soul was. I didn't feel any pain, not physical pain at least. I remember that my phone had rang as the bystander was calling for help. I remember answering it. "Mom..... I'm sorry" was the last I remember saying. "It is uncertain when or if they will wake up. The head injury was quite severe. Also, they have a condition known as gender neutralization. It is caused by an abnormality in the soul itself. It's not anything mental. It's where the normal factor that defines if the soul is male or female is not finalized. The being can choose to be either gender at will. However, it takes at least seven hours of sleep for the magic that makes up the body to change to each form. Your child is not crazy. It is just how their soul was formed." I hear as I start to come out of whatever I was in. Coma? Maybe from the fall I took. I open my eyes and squint at the lights in the hospital room. My mother looks at me relieved and the doctor....I guess comes over. "Good afternoon, young one. Can you tell me your name?" He asks shining a light in my eyesockets. "Gabby..... Gabriel while I'm a boy.... Gabrielle when I am a girl." I say and he nods. "You gave everyone quite the scare. What possessed you to jump off the building?" He asks. I look at my mother. She's probably thinking it was a suicide attempt. Her and dad didn't know I liked parkour.....but then again, these days, they hardly knew me at all. "I was doing some parkour and I lost my footing. I tried to grab onto the building nearby, but I couldn't get a good grip." I say and he nods. My mother sighs but looks relieved. "Do you do parkour often?" He asks. "All the time. It's... peaceful using the city as one giant jungle gym." I say and he nods. "So, this wasn't a newbie's mistake." He says. I sigh. "It kind of was. I should have waited to calm down before jumping again, but I didn't. I wasn't focused like I normally was." I say and he nods. "You have a cracked skull, fractures in both legs and one in your left arm. You are lucky it wasn't your spine" the doctor says and leaves me alone with my mother. "........I forgive you..... Gabby, I was so worried when I heard you on the phone and the sirens....." She says. I look at my mother and then look away. "I...I didn't tell you that I did parkour because I knew you would worry. It's fun and I'm usually very careful.....I just...I had a lot on my mind. I should have just sat down and cleared my head before I jumped." I say and she takes my hand gently. "Gabriel, it was our fault, not yours. We have been so concerned about this.....gender neutralization thing that we didn't bother to ask you about your feelings....I guess we have been pretty bad parents, haven't we?" She says. I shake my head. "No, mom. You and Dad were just worried. We didn't know this was a problem with my soul. It could have very well been a mental problem. I was just scared, I guess. I like how I am. Being able to be who I am, regardless of gender. I don't have to be just a guy or just a girl. I get both sides and each has their own perks and their own shortcomings." I say and she nods. "I am not going to stop you from parkour....but please...wear a helmet at least....for me?" She asks and I nod a little. The doctor comes back in after that. "There's a bit more news.....there is a troubling thing with Gabriel's soul. When the nurse asked him to rate his pain, he asked what pain. In his condition, he should be feeling a lot of pain. We are going to call in a specialist to investigate this issue. In the meantime, Gabriel, you are not to get up at all. Your legs and arms may have been healed, but they are still weak and need to heal a bit more. Normally, the patient would be able to gauge when to rest, but without the warnings of physical aches and pains, it's too dangerous for you to be up and about" the doctor says and I nod. "How long will Gabriel have to remain bed ridden?" My mother asks worried. The doctor sighs. "At the best, given the new development, a week. At the worst, who knows. We will know more once the specialist arrives." He says and we nod. I put my hand on my head. He frowns. "Are you alright, Gabriel?" He asks and comes over."Yeah....just light headed and dizzy. No pain though" I say. The doctor checks my eyelights again. "Hmmmm" he says. My mother frowns. "The accident has caused some slight defects to appear in your eyelights, Gabriel. Please lay down and try to get some more rest." He says. "Ok" I say. The doctor smiles a little. "I will see what I can do to find you something to keep you occupied" he says and leaves. After about an hour, dad comes in looking exhausted. My dad works in construction and is usually covered in sawdust or something from work. I smile a little at him. "Hey Dad" I say with a yawn. "Hey kiddo. I thought you knew better than to pick fights with the ground" he jokes making me smile. "Didn't mean to. I guess I invaded its territory" I joke back. He smiles and covers mom back up with the hospital blanket. "Things are going to get more complicated, kiddo. And just when I thought we couldn't get surprised anymore." He says. 

Two days later

"Gabby's soul is stable, but there are visible fissures. After some study, Gabby most likely was born with them. Did anything happen while you were expecting Gabby?" The specialist asks my parents in the hospital room. My mother looks down. "We...we were attacked by a mugger one day. I don't remember much..." She says. "The guy was ruthless. I... I'll never forget his face....it was....I still have nightmares of it. He kept saying he needed magic.....the strangest thing was.... despite what he did....it was like a light went on. He was suddenly kind and worried for us. If he hadn't changed.....for whatever reason he did, Gabby and my wife would be dust now" dad says. The specialist nods. "Hmmmm sounds like something Wingus must have done. He's a special case. You don't have to worry about him anymore." She says. "What do you mean?" Dad asks. She frowns. "Wingus.... he's....well, stable some days. He can't even control some of wat he does. It's usually when his magic is drastically low. Back then, he would have been struggling to just keep together. His body cannot contain magic as it should. Back then......he was constantly dying, trying to find a way to live any way he could." She says. My parents nod. "And now?" Mother asks. "With the strict medical treatment he undergoes, he's not a threat to anyone. Finding his twin was also a big help. She was able to stabilize him just being around him. I'm still trying to figure it out" she says and my parents nod. "........I can forgive......forgive what he couldn't control....." Mom says and dad looks at her. "To hurt so much......so much that you would do anything to escape it......must be hell" mom says and dad sighs. "I may not fully understand why....but I can forgive him too. Just as long as he remains away from us." My father says. "Anyways, this does explain both Gabby's gender neutralization and the lack of physical pain" she says.


End file.
